Naru Uchiha: Book 1
by Wood style reborn
Summary: "Without death there is no power, with out power there is no death. With out death there is life. Lead them Naruto... show them the way!" DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO!. WARNING LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

_**OUTSIDE OF KONOHA IN THE FOREST…**_

 **ROAR**! (Kyuubi screech)

"Fuck, this thing just won't die!" screamed a random Jonin.

"Tell me about it!" screamed another.

"Well fuck try this then!" yelled the back up Shinobi.

The screeching of the **Kyuubi** could be heard across the entire Fire Country as its lung power decimates the ninja and forest that stand in its way. The chakra of the monster could be seen. The ninja didn't understand why there was such a thick red fog…

"What the hell is this?" asked a random ninja.

"Fuck should I know?" replied his friend.

"HEY YOU TOO STO-" **(WHAM!)** The ninja was cut short as the tail of the red beast slams into where the ninja were gathered.

"Where the hell is Hokage-sama?" asked a scared young female ninja in her late teens.

 _ **OUTSIDE KONOHA WALLS…**_

We now see a tall man with blonde spikey hair wearing a white robe with fire along the bottom rim and "Yondaime" on the back standing of top of a large red toad. Tears flowing from his eyes as he is aware of the consequences of his actions will affect the young black with blond tip hair boy that lay cradled in his arms. A smile appears on the face of the man who knows there is only one way to stop this raging beast from destroying his homeland.

"Naruto listen to your old man." Spoke the teary eye Hokage. "I know that I couldn't save your mother or my best friend." he spoke sadly. "And they say I'm reliable." He chuckled still trying to hold the tears that threaten to fall again. "Be strong my young Naru. Don't give up on people, yes we all have evil in us, but there is still some good that holds on to hope… be that hope son. I entrust this to you…" The Hokage spoke with conviction as he jumped to the ground lay the young child down on top of the Toad.

" **Minato hurry up the fur ball is looking at us."** Urged the giant summoning. Nodding his head in agreement. Minato went through a set of hand signs and (poof) a little ceremonial cradle appear. Looking up at the Kyuubi now getting ready to unleash his **Bijuudama** (Tailed beast bomb) Minato went through another set of hand seals for a seal to appear out of thin air. With his rage the Kyuubi shoots his attack only for it to be sucked in to Minatos giant seal, flicking his tri kunai, teleporting the attack miles away from the battle zone.

"Now let's end this….remember Naruto lead them to greatness…" said Minato as he finished the last hand sign.

 **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin**

"Now to finish this!" yelled The Yellow Flash as he teleported to the tall red beast."AHHHHHHH!" screamed the soon to be dead Hokage as he pushes the reapers hand to grab the Kyuubi. Latching on he notices that it's getting harder to pull. "fuck this thing just wont give up..GAMABUNTA!" gritted loudly Minato. Noticing his struggle the giant toad jumps in to action.

 **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Cannon Technique)**

Shooting a large stream of hot water from his mouth to help his friend. Roaring loudly the attack only made it harder to pull. Gritting more "Gamabunta its still not enough!" cried the Young Hokage.

" **OK! Kyuubi now take this!" yelled the Toad.**

 **Suiton: Gekiryuu Chikara (Raging River Force)**

As he crashed a nearby lake using his chakra to flood the nearby forest. The water from the lake rises and rushes into the Kyuubi, flooding everything under him.

 **Suiton: Suikusari no Jutsu (Water Chains Technique)**

" **GO MINATO… CANT HOLD HIM FOR LONG!" screamed the Boss Toad.**

Smiling at the Boss Toad. "Arigatō Gamabunta Farwell.."smiled the Blonde Hokage. **FUIN! (seal)** as the hand of the Reaper dragged the Kyuubi chakra Into Naruto. A bright light illuminated across the battle field that night as there was finally one thing on every Shinobi hearts… Relief. Seeing that the man that summand him had died he poof from where he was. The only thing that was heard after that was the wind and the young crying baby boy with his dead father next to him. This was the scene an old man with tears in his eyes had come to see. Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as "Kami no Shinobi" had seen many things in his life, but this was not one of those things he wanted to see or be reminded of. He had high hopes for the young Hokage. "Minato" he mumbled. Then noticing a young boy next to him, Gently picking up the boy, Sarutobi couldn't help but give a heartily chuckle. "ah you must be young Naruto-kun." Sensing his student the old man didn't bother turning around as he just kept his eyes on the young blackish blonde baby. "Sarutobi-sensei?" asked a bulky man with long spiky white hair. Letting out a sigh he turns around to address him.

"Minato-dono's sacrifice will not be in vain…He was a promising young man." said the Old man. "The Council will want to know about this." Chuckled the Old Hokage. "well sensei that's the least of your worry's" replied Jiraiya. Nodding his head in agreement. "The question is who will take the little one and care for it?" questioned his student. Signing still in his battle gear " I don't know Jiraiya-kun..but it will be someone who is a strong willed and who will see past him being the Kyuubi. Don't you think so Kakashi?"sensing the young Jonin behind them. Walking up to the scene Kakashi Hatake a young man well known for his implanted power which got him his name "Sharingan no Kakashi" others know him as "Copy no Ninja" the man who's copied thousand jutsu's is reliving a moment as the only man in his life that was a father figure to him lay dead in front of him. Noticing the young boy in the Thirds arms he walked up to the boy and just stared.

"Kakashi its rude not to answer your Hokage." said Jiraiya.

Taking a deep sigh, he nodded his head "Gomen Sandaime-sama just been a long night." Chuckling the old man just waved him off. "it's ok Kakashi… what do you think of young Naruto here?" asked the man of wisdom. Shrugging "I don't know Hokage-sama he looks like a clone of Minato-sensei except with black hair ish… why does he have black hair with blonde tips?" asked the confused Jonin. Taking out his pipe the old man began to light it. Taking a huge drag the old man just pondered on the question. "I don't know Kakashi, Minato-dono didn't let people know he had a wife, she would be in grave danger just as this boy is if any one finds out who Naruto's father is." Replied the Third. Turning to Kakashi and Jiraiya raising his KI to get his point across. "we must keep this boy's parents a secret. If anyone finds out the both of you will pay. This is now a S-rank secret am I Understood?" nodding in acknowledgment. "Good…Now " he said sighing "to address the Council of the matters at hand."

"HAI" the two ninja said.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose the old Hokage knew it was going to be a longer night. "let's go" he said, as they all Shunshined to the Village.

 _ **IN THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA…**_

Bickering could be heard all over the council chambers the only thre- well two were not talking, one was busy giggling perversely while scribbling down note's while staring down Tsunade Senju's large breast while she was standing with them breast feeding young Naruto. Why couldn't his student just get a grip? Well he did make the porn books that he loved, deciding it was enough the Old Hokage released his KI shutting every conversation down. "Now…" rubbing his temples " we all know why we are here and it's to "discus" the situation of young Naruto here." Nodding in agreement he continued, " He has the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed in him." You could hear a pin drop in the room, even the talking from outside the chamber was heard. 'wait for it' he said mentally. Screams, yells, swearing, and even perverse laughter along with a white haired man getting blood nose explosion from seeing a expose Tsunade nipple due to Naruto crying cause of all the noise.

Not taking any more of it, She rose her KI to monstrous levels as the floor beneath everyone began to crack leaving holes in the floor while some chairs were destroyed, the Old Hokage was sweating a little. "SHUT UP YOU WOKE UP THE BABY YOU FUCKING PRICKS!" screamed the Sannin. Not trying to have a death wish they all shut up only ones left talking was young Naruto trying to grab her boob to continue eating. Jiraiya was now picking himself up off the ground from the massive nosebleed. 'WHOO! That boy is a gold mine for my books!" he thought mentally. Clearing his throat the Old Hokage decided to speak. "as I was saying this young boy..(pointing at the breast feeding Naruto) is not the Kyuubi and will be treated as such."

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama!" yelled a council member.

"Yeah that THING killed our beloved Yondaime-sama!" said a merchant of the civilian side.

"I think we should KIL-" before the women could finished, she was met with a glare not only from Tsunade but Kakashi, to curve the conversation "IF! You decided to finish that statement, I will show you what I really can do.." Tsunade said murderously releasing her KI to just that women. All shinobi could hear was water hitting the floor. Embarrassed she sat down and hid her sobs. Sighing he knew he was getting to old for this shit he continued " If anyone says anything to the younger generation they and their family will be killed.." he finished earning gasps and shocked wide eyes... and smiles from the ex ANBU Captain and the beautiful Senju.

"I think we should train him to be a weapon for Konoha." Said the only person in the room they didn't like "Danzo Shimura" known for his " **Futon Release** " he is also known to be a deadly man who formed the foundation "ROOT" and is not to be messed with. "He needs to trained by the best and I believe I fit that category Sarutobi." Said the old war hawk as he earned glares from some shinobi in the room. "Ah yes while you are in that category at being an exceptional ninja I must decline for you would turn him into a tool and not let him know what it would be like to have a family." said the wise Old Man. Wanting to get an edge on the Sarutobi he says "speaking of family no one here is capable of watching over him for now we need every ninja to help do missions, we have suffered ninja lost against the beast." his smirking though did not go unnoticed by the ones who were not happy with that statement, those being the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. Before the old man could speak the beautiful Senju spoke first " I will take him seen as I have no ties with this village." She stated. "Exactly, you could take him away from here while we are in the state of need of military power, though he is a child he will be a strong ally this village needs, not to mention what he hold is property of Konoha." He countered. ' _Now if that didn't piss her off then the sensei is ready to do paperwork_.' Thought Jiraiya as he and his sensei were holding back a furious Tsunade with a dangling Naruto who was latched on to her nipple for dear life from killing Danzo. Though they wouldn't mind she would be charged with treason, that only ment for paper work for the Old Caracas.

They were not aware of the one man in the room. If looks could kill, the look Danzo was receiving from Kakashi was the look Minato gave when he abolished Iwa on his own. Calmly walking over he put a strong firm grip on Tsunades shoulder which made her flinch under how strong it was. Still looking at Danzo he took a deep breath to ease himself. Giving Danzo his one eye smile he says "Gomen Danzo-sama but I can't let you make Naruto into a weapon." Looking from the mad Senju to the one eye scarecrow ninja he comments " Kakashi-san it doesn't matter what you think or want. The only thing that matters to me is the safety of Konoha."

The whole Council chamber started to shake with the amount of KI both men were leaking at each other. Though both gave each other there lazy expression you could still feel the power behind the two strong shinobi. Not wanting this to get out of hand Sarutobi decided to intervene. "That's enough!" he told the two sternly. "We will discuss all this tomorrow everyone is dismissed, in the meantime Tsunade will care for the boy until further notice." the Old Hokage commanded. Everyone nodding in agreement got up and made their way out. After everyone left only four ninja remained. Taking a deep drag from his pipe the Hokage slumped in his chair. " _im getting to old for this shit"_ thought tiredly the Third.

"Well that went better than expected." commented Jiraiya. When in all reality it did.

"Next time he says something like that I will beat his old ass to a nursing home. " foamed an angry Tsunade.

"Ma Ma Tsunade-sama kind of left Naruto hanging ne?" said the gray hair ninja with his one eye smile.

"OOO-YEAH! I felt one on my arm and I just couldent hold back so gave one a little sque- EEEEEEEEEE!" said Jiriaya as he went sailing across the room due to a chakra infused punch by Tsunade. Giving Naruto who was now asleep to Kakashi, Tsunade storms over to a pale Jiraiya who is now sweating bullets. "H-H-H-Hime-sama you know I was just kidding." Coward the white haired man giving her his nervous grin. "Don't worry Jiraiya will be over sllllllloooooowwwwlllyyyy." She grinned devilishly. For the next twenty minitues was nothing, but screams, yelps and cries for mercy for poor Jiraiya as Tsunade was going to show him none. In the process of this happening Kakashi was holding baby Naruto, as he slept he couldn't help but give a small one eye smile. Noticing Naruto was now awake he decided to say hi "Yo" he said giving the young baby his hello. Giggling Naruto was trying to grab his Kakashi finger while he spun it. All this did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"if its ok with you Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama, I would like to watch over Naruto as well tonight." Said Kakashi as he looked at the Hokage with seriousness. Taking a long drag, he paused to think it over. "I don't see why not, as long as its ok with Tsunade-chan since she will be keeping Naruto." Replied the Sandaime. Looking at her she was giving him a hard glare. Thinking hard about it while still maintaining her glare she decided to answer " I don't care BUT! You pull that nasty book out and I will pound you worse than him" she said pointing at a deformed Jiraiya. Nodding in agreement. "But at the same time where will we stay sensei?" questioned Tsunade.

"you will be staying at the hotel in south district." Said the Hokage nodding their head in agreement. He continued "Well since were done here you may leave and make sure Jiraiya make it to a hospital." He finished tiredly before walking out. Following his command they all Shunshined to their designated areas.

 _ **AT THE HOTEL…**_

They reached the hotel to find that it was a nice hotel not beat up, not to fancy, just right were the only words that came to their minds. Walking in Kakashi decided to speak. "I'll get the room for us" he spoke. Nodding her head he walked up the lady behind the desk and proceeded to check in for the room. Once he was done he signaled the Beautiful Senju. Following him to the room Tsunade was watching him trying to figure him out ' _I wonder what's going through his mind right now?"_ a lot has happen for the young ninja tonight. The hardest part was the image of his dead sensei was still fresh in his mind. " _he must be thinking about his sensei due to him being the Yondaime student"_ Thought Tsunade. As if he was reading her thoughts he replies " Yes Tsunade-sama I am but I will be fine." He didn't need to see the shock expression he got from her in order to know what he just did. As they continued walking up the stairs they fin get to the tenth floor. Opening the door he walks down the hall that he was looking for. "Well here we are room 1002.' He said as he unlocked the door. **(A/N: picture the holiday inn)** walking in Tsunade went make it more homey looking putting all the stuff she carried for the baby that she bought as they passed on their way there.

"I'll be out on the roof if you need me." Kakashi lazily said.

"Ok I will change Naruto and get ready for bed." she replied as she lay Naruto down on the bed then grabbing her baby supply's. Not wanting to waste time he jumped out the window wanting to process everything that happen that night.

It was quite….. You could hear the sound of the wind flowing elegantly in the cool night, as well hear the drops of water that fell from the "Copy no Ninja". He was sitting on top the hotel roof lost in the time space of his mind. " _Rin….Obito….now Sensei…"_ he thought. Touching his right eye as the tears just kept falling. He was only eight-teen years old and he has already lost everything that was important to him. Pulling out a Kunai he stared at it as if he was contemplating something, as if he was going to use it ' _what else do I have to live for...lost my best friend_ … _couldn't save Rin… and I let sensei die…"_ taking a deep breath, he closed his eye ' _forgive me Rin…Obito..Sensei I'll see you soon'_ he thought as he twirled the Kunai in his hand then with speed as if he was not holding back. He brought it to end it all. _**(SPLASH)**_ … the blood that flowed was not his own only to realized it was the one person he never would have guessed.

A Power of Strength was the test right now, as Kakashi was doing everything he can to leave this life. The only person standing in his way was not going to let him. "why" he asked in a emotionless voice, his hair covered his face as both hands on the Kunai fought to for dominance. "what the hell are you thinking!" the person gritted as the Kunai dug more into that persons hand.

"Ive lost everything.. family ..friend …I couldn't save her… but what hurts the most is not being able to save my father figure after my Tou-san died." He stated deep into his depression.

"So you're going to give up just like that." the figured stated. Not bothering to answer the person he simply nods his head.

"Well if you don't have a reason… I won't stop you… but how about I give you one." Stated the person as the last statement caught Kakashi totally off guard. The figure quickly took advantage of his position spun him around to as the Kunai flew off the building and he was now staring into her eyes in a straddle position. Only one word came to his mind. "wow." He spoke softly as he got lost in her see of glass. As her body glowed with the moonlight reviling her hour glass figure. Not realizing he said it out loud made the women blush, the way he was staring at her made her blush more, he eyed her lips as the gloss she had on looked juicy, his mouth hung open as if he was begging her to give him a taste.

Still shocked by her last comment he asked "why would you do that for me…. Tsunade-sama." Not answering his question she could feel the way he felt. The looks he had on his face were the same looks that she had when she lost everything.

"I know you feel empty Kakashi… I know you seem to think it's all over cause the situation at hand is dire….but trust me when I say this." She said as she moved her hands to his mask, Cupping his face she began to lean closer while removing his mask.

"You're not alone….."

Next few minutes were a blur as his mind crashed at what he is now witnessing. Tsunade Senju supposed to be a " _gun-ho don't fuck with me bad ass, motherly type figure, Sannin aka Best healer in the world_ " was now in a steaming hot kiss with him " _porn reading Kakashi Hatake_." Not letting his mind destroy this moment, he aggressively grabs her hips forcing her to scoot back giving him a chance to sit himself up. Licking the insider of her mouth caused her to rub her legs together, moaning in how tight he squeezed her thighs made it all the more perfect for both of them. Not letting her see him as a weakling, he slames her to the top of the roof floor.

"Now _I'm_ taking over." He grinned. As he crashed back into her juicy cherry flavored lips, just the taste of her lips made him want to go insane. One thing was for sure…. HE NEEDED THIS! He slowly starts to massage her neck with his tongue. Letting a couple moans out she wraps here legs around him in a vice grip exposing her lime green and white stripe panties. Leaning up to see his work, he noticed she was never wearing anything in the first place. This caused him to blush madly. Panting lightly he took in what he was seeing, there she is panting lightly with no bra on; she wore a white button up t-shirt that squeezed her beautiful figure. Though the buttons on the top were not button due to her enormous breast, Kakashi was having a hard time trying to keep himself from ravishing her. Her hair was not in two pointy tails she just let it down which made her look even more stunning.

He reaches down and pulls her into him crashing their lips yet again as the battle of the tongues resumes. ' _mmmmmmm fuck I want him soooo bad. Its been many years since a man has taken me.'_ thought the Senju women. Smirking at her state Kakashi decides to take it up a notch. He began to play with her folds behind her now soaked panties. "F-F-F-F-F-Fuck!" she stammered as the jolts of pleasure ran through her body cause her to arch alittle. Seeing how he making one of the most feared women in history like clay in his hands made him feel alive again. Seeing him still with his cloths on, "Kakashi why the fuck do you still have your clothes on." Not giving him time to react she uses every will power she had to push him on his back as she began to tear his clothes off leaving him with nothing but his hard erection. Smiling at her pry she quickly elopes her mouth with his grown eight inch dick.

"Oh my fucking Kami …" he grunted out as she bobbed her head up n down, twirling her tongue simtainusly. The pleasure he was feeling made his world spin faster and faster. Not wanting to lose so easily to the beautiful Sannin he pulls her up and rolls on top of her giving him the top part. Grinning he says "a-a-a- not so fast Hime" as he rips off the wall that was standing between him and her wet pussy. Seeing her drenched pussy walls made his dick throb harder. "Now it's time to see if you can keep up Hime." He said highly. Seeing this a challenge she grins "don't get coc-" but was cut off as Kakashi slamed his dick into her tight walls. "AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" she screamed out as she grabbed on to his back for dear life. Thrusting back in forth, the two were begging to lose their minds. "FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!" she moaned loudly. "Hime your so fucking tight and wet, I don't think I can hold back anymore!" he grunted out.

"Not yet- Oh my Kami that's the spot…HARDER HARDER HADER!" she blasted as she felt her urge to cum come. "I-I-I-I-I CANT HOLD IT BACK ANY MORE!" he screamed. Seeing they both were about to hit their peak. "COME WITH ME OMG IM CUMMMING CUMMING!" she said as she tightens her vagina walls around his dick. No longer able to hold it back "ME TOO!" they screamed as they both let go of all the pain, sorrow, all the lonely ness they had stored inside now, they had each other. Panting roughly while sweating rivers, they looked into each other's eyes as if they were caught in a Genjutsu. Trying to stand she falls only to be caught by Kakashi. " need alittle help Hime" he chuckled. Feeling embarrassed she counters "I'm fine I'll be good in the Morning." Not wanting her to push herself too much he gently scoops her up into the bridle style, he jumps down heading back to their room.

Landing in the room he lays down the sleeping form of the Slug Princess, tucking her in as she cuddles up to Naruto he couldn't help but smile. She drove away all his pain, noticing the hand she used to stop him from killing himself, he sees that it's already healed. He turned to leave only for a gentle milky hand to grab his arm. "where you going Kakashi-kun?" she said half asleep. Seeing her like this he replied "sleeping on the floor so you and Naruto can have the bed." Blushing lightly she pulls him to her. " Please lay with me..Kakashi-kun" she said softly in his ear. Not wanting to hurt her feelings he climbed in the bed with her. Sighing for finally being at peace they both drifted off to sleep hoping there would be more of this in the future.

 **(Authors note)**

 **WELLLLLLLL what do yall think about my first chapter of my FIRST FAN FIC WHOOOO!**

 **I tried my hardest on it I was kinda worried about the whole( KakaxTsu) yes Naruto is the Main Character but I just wanted to throw some props to KAKASHI for just being dat dude.**

 **im letting yall know it wont be a Godlike FIC SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY don't kill me. HAHA!**

 **but Naruto will be Super strong but in all good timing.**

 **Now send me msg on what you should think Harem V.S No Harem.**

 **Submit any female you think is worthy of my dude Naruto's love.**

 **Till next time**

 **Chapter 2 Growth… COMING SOON I SWEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in Konoah and- ok let's cut the bull shit. If it's one thing that Kakashi hated, it was getting up in the early morning, but the pecking of a bird beak to his hotel window really made him want to _**CHIDORI**_ his ass. ' _maybe it will go away'_ he thought, (pecking sound gets louder) ' _fuck it'_ before he could make an attempt on the birds life a milky hand shot passed him grabbing the bird and crushing it making blood explode everywhere outside the broken window.

"Ma Ma Hime don't you think you went overboard a little." he chuckled.

"Damn thing wouldn't fucking stop." She groggily replied.

"You do have a point." He said shrugging.

Just as he was going to get out of bed apair of hands brought him back down. "Where do youuuuu think your going Ka-Ka-shi-kun" she purred making him shudder at her touch.

"Well that was a summons bird, so I'm guessing Hokage-sama wants us to discuss where Naruto will be staying." he pointed out.

"well they can wait till I'm done with you." She said him down in to a hot make out session only for it to be disturbed by the sound of Naruto waking up. "WAH!" cried baby Naruto. Seeing this Tsunade pulled out her breast to feed Naruto. Now that he was awake they thought it's better to get ready and see what the Old Fart wanted. Getting up, they got dress washed up and preceded out the room. Once they got to the lobby He looked at her with his blank stare, as if reading his mind, she nods. Giving her his one eye smile, they walked over to the bar to have breakfast.

 _ **COUNCIL CHAMBERS…**_

If today was a bad day, the Hokage hated every minute that passed. Sighing to himself he couldn't help sink lower in his chair as the shinobi council- well some of them argues with the rest of the chambers. Having Enough of this bickering and slandering he explodes "EEEEENNNNNOUUUUGGHHH!" Spiking his KI making everyone in the room start to shake, while some dropped to the floor not being able to stand at the "Raw Power" of the Hokage. The Civilian side was to busy trying to hold back from not shitting them selfs.

"PLEASE! Remain calm, I understand we are all tiered and fatigued, but that is no reason to get out of hand." Commanded the Third Hokage. "We are still waiting on-"getting cut off by the door opening to reveal none other than Kakashi and Tsunade who is holding the still eating Naruto. "Yo" said Kakashi with his one eyesmile. "Kakashi, Tsunade-chan im sure there is a good reason for showing up late." Questioned the Old Man.

"we were up all night with Naru-chan. He loves to eat. "lied Tsunade. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for a few shinobi who not dumb enough to see the hint behind her comment.

"Well try not to be late again…Anyways let's get this Council started."said the Old Man. "Now you all know why we are here." Gaining the head nodes from everyone. "We need to find a place for young Naruto to grow and one day be a shinobi for Konoha." Continued the Old Man. Looking at the peoples faces he could tell a lot were not pleased with all he had said.

"Hokage-same I believe we should put him in the orphanage since we don't all agree on the matter of that thing being a shinobi."commented a civilian

"I agree as well." Stated another.

Many left and right including majority of the shinobi were agreeing as well but of course the clans like, The Uchiha, Aburame, Nara and the Hyuga clan remained neutral. All of sudden Kakashi starts to laugh causing everyone to stop conversing amoung them self to see what was so funny. Even Tsunade had a small smile on her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHA- HA –HA-ha-ha…ha" Kakashi finished laughing with no expression on his face. " if you actually think im going to let you put him in a orphanage where.. (pointing at the civilian side) you fuckers can try to kill him or just damage him to the point where he can grow up to hate us probley release the Kyuubi on us for revenge." Lectured Kakashi. Before they could reply, "that is why I Kakashi Hatake will take him so I can watch over him and protect him from enemy's outside the village..and inside."

You could hear the rats fucking in the floors after that. ' _wait for it_ ' thought Kakashi.

"HELL NO !"

"YOU CANT!"

"THIS IS BULL SHIT" screamed all the civilians.

If Kakashi thought that Danzo was going to let him get the young boy he was mistaken. "Kakashi Hatake you are not fit for this boy, Even if you drop out of the Anbu, you would do mission as a Jonin Nin." stated Danzo. "that is why I Tsunade Senju will be helping Kakashi Hatake with Naruto while he is away on missions." Intervened Tsunade. This surprised even the Hokage at what was said by his own student, who didn't want nothing to do with village after all her loved ones died. Not being able to resort Danzo kept quiet. "Then if there are no protest" Kakashi finished sending his KI to the Civilian side to shut them up. All turned to the Hokage for the the verdict. ' _im getting too old for this shit.'_ thought the Old Man.

 _ **FIVE YEARS LATER….**_

Rain… the feeling of liquid flowing off your body had a smooth feeling to it. The flowing of the moisture could put a raging lion at ease. The many feeling of water was like eating a bowl of Ramen. The juice of the food is what makes the whole meal perfect. We see our young hero standing in the Rain in the middle of the field lost in his thoughts as he stares at the Memorial stone at one particular name. (Minato Namikaze) Many questions have been sitting on this young boys heart…he just doesn't know how to ask.

"You know you can catch a cold being at here Naru-chan." Said Tsunade in a motherly voice.

"Gomen Kaa-chan , I just think about a lot of stuff." Replied Naruto.

Walking up to him she takes in to full detail on how much he's grown in just five years. He's four feet with drenched black hair with blond highlights, wearing a black wife beater, with dark blue shorts and his ninja shoes. He looked so handsome to his mom she couldn't help sometimes smother the poor boy with hugs and kisses while his dad would just eye smile at her motherly antics.

"Kaa-chan what is life?" asked the young boy.

Shocked, Tsunade doesn't know how to answer him, but she doesn't want to send him down a dark path. Walking up to him she pulls him into a hug and says "life is the period between the birth and death of a living thing." She said sagely. " it is the most precious thing that people and shinobi have. "

Nodding Naruto comments" I understand Kaa-chan."

Seeing that she that what she said had got to her son she smiled. Smirking she swings a chakra enhanced fist at Naruto, only for the boy to nearly dodge. "No son of mine is going to be a wimp!" she said with gusto. Stunted Naruto pulls out his Kunai, "Oi! Kaa-chan you lost all mind or what !?" swinging again at him her smile only grew seeing him dodge all her hits. "KAA-CHAN! You Deaf!" only for a tick mark to be seen on her forhead. "Oi!GAKI who you u alling deaf!?" she resorted. "UM YOU!(point at his mom) _old hag_ …" he mumbled the last part. You know, Naruto did have one thing other shinobi didn't .. and that was a death wish. Tsunade stops mid swing as Naruto gains some distance. Her hair covered her eyes he could feel her chakra rising.

Looking at her son she says to sweetly "what was that Naru-chan?" feeling the pressure among them pick up he started to sweat bullets. "U-U-Um nothing Kaa-chan." He nervously said as he was backing up with his hands in front of him. Now the rain felt like ice water hitting Naruto as his mom gave him a look that would make Kami grab his dick and hide. "IM GOINNG TO KILL YOU TWERP!" screamed a ragging Tsunade as she shot towards her now trembling son. Naruto at this time grabbed his tater-tots and hoped for the best. Expecting death Naruto slowly opens his eyes to fine that her fist was stopped by none other than his Tou-san.

"Ma Ma Hime trying to hurt Naruto-kun on a small spar? Don't make me stick my face in your butt." Said Kakashi with his one eye smile. Hearing this caused Naruto to lose his fucking mind. On the outside he was frozen, but on the inside he was screaming "WHY!" at the images now popping up in his head. Tsunade blushes at the comment then starts to giggle. Both look at Naruto noticing he has yet to move a muscle. "hahaha.. talk about getting mind fucked." Commented Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Hime what have I told you about your use of vocabulary? "Questioned Kakashi. She shrugged. Sighing he walks up to Naruto as he planted where he has not moved from. Taping him on the head "Oi Naruto you in there." He said loudly. The rain had finally stopped by this time and the sun was shining down on Konoha. Shaking his head he looks up to see that Kakashi standing there smiling at him. Finally registering what he said he freaks. "EHHHHHHHHHHH! ERO-TOU-SAN!" he screamed. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT!...I had to rebot my mind thanks to your retardedness." Finished the shocked boy. Chuckling the man just ruffles his hair as a father should.

"Why are you here Kakashi-kun?" she asked.

"well, was laying on my bed reading my bo- I mean jutsu scroll till a knock on the door came. It seems Hime that we have a mission from Hokage-sama." Replied the one eye shinobi. Baffled, she prides more into his statement.

"US? Why does he need both of us?" she relayed.

"He said it has something to do with a virus that is attacking the **Ta no Kuni** **(land of Rice).** " Replied the gray hair man.

Getting in her thinking pose she ponders on all the events of who the people of **Ta no Kuni** have for healers. Sighing in defeat she nods. "Fine let's get this over with. Smiling at his lover, he then turns to Naruto who has his head down.

"Naruto-kun why so glum?" asked Kakashi.

"Leaving on a mission Tou-san?" asked the sad boy without looking up.

Seeing how much they meant to Naruto, Kakashi chuckled as he wrapped him in a hug soon his lover following suit.

"Don't worry Naruto well be back we promise. Its probly a week mission, don't stress." He said breaking the hug with them. Smiling, he knew he must have over reacted a little, but hey! That was his family that he loved and would give anything to be with. One thing they didn't know was, there was a person in the shadows watching the interaction. Finally having seen enough the figure Shinshunds out.

Naruto was not happy to say the least, he just found out his parents were going to be longer than a week more like one year. Naruto was devastated at the news. He couldn't stop the tears the fell from his face. Wiping his face he stop to look around where he was at and noticed he was in a park on the out skirts inside Konoha. He would have continued walking but a blur caught his eye. Still sad about the information he just found out, he still couldent get what he saw out his head. Finally giving in to curiosity he shoots off to find what it was.

 _ **FAR OUTSIDE KONOHAS WALLS…**_

Naruto was looking at the tracks left behind and he started to figure out that the foot prints were headed out side of Konoha. ' _What the hell is going on?'_ thought Naruto. Finally he notice the tracks where gone once he was out of the village. Wondering to himself how? He starts to look for anything that could give him a clue. ' _come on, something… I don't know why but something is telling me to hurry and find this thing.'_ Thought Naruto as something was urging him to hurry, ' _THERE!'_ he jumped to the tree and saw a peace of what looked like brown sack. Then looking down sees the tracks he shoots out to began his pursuit again. Finally he was rewarded he Comes across a Kumo nin eating by a river. ' _what the hell? Why was a Kumo nin running from our village didn't they just become our allies.'_ He asked himself. Then he saw the bag that was ripped and notice there was something in it. ' _what is that it smells "sweet" like cinnamon buns'_ not wanting to let the man know he was there he crawled to a nearby bush to have a peek inside the bag. Finally getting to his stop ' _HOLY SHIT IT'S A GIRL AND A HYUGAH!'_ he thought franticly.

Naruto wanted to save her cause he remembered her always falling him around everywhere he went, trying to hide from him. _'shit what do I do'_ he started looking around for anything then he smiled one of those smile that would make the "Old Man" as he called him get weary. Naruto snuck away to put his plan into action, while laughing evilly in his head.

Kumo nin wa enjoying his tasty meal as he went over how he kidnaped the Hyugah Heiress. Chuckling to himself he was about to start his route again when he was forced to dodge a Kunai.

"What the hell." He asked out loud. Couple seconds later he dogged another one.

"ok who ever this is, it's getting old"

Then before he was about to step forward a hoard of Kunai were launched at him. Now wide eye th Kumo nin pulled his own Kunai out and started to deflect some of them while continuing to dodge. While the nin was busy dodging for dear life Naruto swiftly snatches the girl from the bag and replaces her with a log that weights the same as her. Seeing the nin still distracted with the scroll he used to store all the Kunai's with still active, he puts the girl on his back and shoots off back to Konoha no before setting up trip wire barely noticeable.

Naruto was running with all he had, it was getting a little tiring carrying a unconscious girl, but hey he was not going to let her get kidnapped not now not ever. He could see the south gate then something told him to jump away. As soon as he did the Kumo nin he thought he had distracted came crashing down with rage.

"So it was a snot nose brat interfering with Kumo's plans" he snorted as his rage was building up.

"Um….Hi" said Naruto cheekily.

"give me that brat your carrying and _maybe_ I'll let you live"

"OO-hh sounds tempting but I'll have to pass, because one I don't know you or trust you, two there isn't really a two just one" Naruto smiled.

"Fine, let's see how long you can hold out twerp!" screamed a raged Kumo nin as he attacked Naruto.

Ducking, and dodging was the only thing Naruto could do and he was getting frustrated as this man clearly was way beyond his of a way to get away he lost sight of the nin only to feel a foot crush his ribs as he shot across the field to a hard stop against a tree. Coughing up blood he starts to wheeze at trying to breath.

"I'll give you props brat that was good kick I gave you and you're able to still stand" praised the Kumo nin.

"Thank (wheeze) you (wheeze) but." (Points behind the Nin) turning around the nin sees a palm as a young Hyugah slams it into the face of the Kumo shinobi making him skid across the ground then coming to a halt.

Feeling his lungs and ribs starting to heal leaves him baffled, but shakes himself out of it, he needs to focus at the situation at hand.

"wow nice shot." Naruto praised her.

"thanks" she says never taking her eye off the nin.

"ok you fuckers wanna play hard ball.. Fine I'm not a Jonin nin for nothing." Rushed them both now Naruto and Hinata found themselves quickly on the defense. Hyugah trying to get a palm strike in, at the same time Naruto trying to land a hit, were having a very hard time. Thrusting his fist for a quick shot the Jonin nin ducks spins and delivers another powerful kick to Naruto spine. Sending the black-blonde hair boy into another tree. ' _fuck what is it with all these trees'_ thought Naruto. The nin then took the opportunity to deliver a blow to Hyugah who was caught off guard as she was focusing on Naruto who had just hit a tree. 'Hmph' she grunted as she rolled across the terrain.

"fuck this dude is no joke." Mumbled Naruto.

"yeah I know, hes toying with us" she replied holding her right arm.

"well we ne-" Naruto was cut off as the Jonin appeared before Hyugah and gave her a hard elbow that sent her into a near by pond.

"Hyugah-san!" screamed Naruto . **(A/N: remember he do not know her name only that she followed him around and that she is a Hyugah)**

Before he got fully up he was again knocked through yet another tree. ' _OK FUCK THIS!_ ' Naruto mentally screamed but his body wouldn't move.

"Now before I go get the little Hyugah how about I kill you first.." grinned the Kumo nin as he took out his Kunai.

"FUCK OFF KUMO BITCH-HMPH?!"

Naruto grunted as his bloody body got smashed to the ground. Not wanting to waste any time the Jonin nin brings the Kunai to Naruto throat. Naruto seeing The young Huygah on the bank now barley alive. ' _I have to do something, anything!'_.

Seeing Naruto eye the Hyugah he smirked a smirk that would make the Shinigami proud. Walking over to the young 5 year old girl. He grins.

"she May be young but… I might have alittle _'Fun'_ with her." He evilly grinned.

"FUCK OFF HER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" screamed Naruto in pure rage.

Ignoring his insults he smiles move evil and begins Ripping off the young girls cloths leaving nothing but her under garments, he licks his lips in excitement…"Now let me have a taste." Raising his hand to grope her…"You will be a Kumo breeder!" he exclaimed like a mad man…..Time Stopped as everything in Naruto head was pure anger and rage.

' **Kill'**

' **Kill him'**

' **Kill him show him your hatred!'**

' **Accept my POWER!'**

'GIVE IT TO ME!' screamed Naruto mentally.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Naruto didn't know this power he was feeling, but all he knew right now was that he needed it to protect her. The Jonin was in prue shock as he halted his advance on the unconscious Hyugah. The red chakra that was pouring out of Naruto was un real, it was so heavy and thick you could see it with the naked eye. The Jonin now knew that he was going to have to go all out as the wounds he gave the young boy are healing right before his eyes. Naruto was feeling the power rage and most of all the hatred of the power he was using. Looking up he sees the thing he wants to kill.

" **you will not touch her!"** Naruto gritted out. " **Now DIE!"**

Naruto shot at the Jonin who jumped away to not get smashed by the speed of the demon. See this Naruto sent a claw out grabbed him by the leg and threw him across the terrain. Coming to a halt the Kumo nin looks up only to see Narutos fist smash his face breaking his jaw as he was sent flipping and rolling across the lake to the other side. Unconsciously he begins to go through hand signs, taking a deep breath.

 **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

He blasts out a stream of fire towards the Kumo nin. The fire caused steam when it ran across the lake. Not one to give up the Kumo Jonin sees the flame incoming fast he castes his own jutsu.

 **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu (Lighting Release: Lighting blast Technique)**

 **BOOOM!**

Both jutsu clash for dominance. Seeing that the Jonin was barely holding on and pushing Naruto jutsu back. A memory of the Hyugah flashes in his mind making Naruto pump all the chakra he has in flame. It was too much for the Jonin as the fire consumed him, making Naruto cut the jutsu. Seeing the badly burned Jonin trying to crawl away, he walks over to him and pulls out his Kunai. Leaning down he whispers in his ear **"Die pathetic worm"** as he slowly cut the Jonin's neck making him choke on his own blood.

Seeing this scene made Naruto come back from where ever he was. Looking the Kumo nin in the eyes as the life left him.

"Life…it's the most precious thing we have. Its something we all wish we could never lose." He commented as he ran his hand through his hair. Sighing he then realized ' _Hyugah-san!.'_

Looking around he found the young female still laying there in her underwear. Seeing this Naruto takes off his bloody shirt and covers her. Lifting her up he begins an exhausted walk back to Konoha. It felt like days even though it had only been minutes of him carrying her. Tiered he stumbles but rotates his body as he fell making her fall on him. Grunting at the pressure he slowly gets back up and continues his walk.

 _ **BACK IN KONOHA**_ _….._

The Hokage was not a happy man right now. Naruto was missing and nobody wanted to help even majority of the Anbu hated the kid and he could not understand why. He was sitting in his chair taking a drag when all of a sudden a Anbu appears in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama no news on Naruto yet" replyed the fox masked Anbu.

Nodding his head, he let out a deep sigh. "thank you Anbu-san dismissed." Nodding its head she poof out of existence. Why was his night only getting harder and harder.

Suddenly he door burst open as the Hitomi Hyugah burst throught the door.

"Hokagae-sama my daughter has been taken!?" Hitomi cried.

"WHAT!?" screamed the Hokage.

 _ **BACK WITH NARUTO….**_

Naruto legs were shaking as he could not walk anymore but refused to give up. The battle had taken them far from Konoha gates. Finally there was hop as he could see the gates from his blurry vision. His body was now in a robotic like mode as he slips in to unconscious while still walking. The Hokage and every one where alerted when the gate guard alerted them of people coming through the south gate. They saw a small figure walking toward the gate and it seemed to be carrying something. Hitomi motherly instinct kick in as he activates her Byakugan.

"HINATA!" cried Hitomi as she dash past everyone straight towards her daughter full flight mode, with the Hokage and everyone else hot on her tail.

"Naruto-kun!" cried the Hokage.

As they came to the see they all had mixed emotions at what they saw. Some had anger as to why this happened, others shocked, most of them were so sad they couldn't hold back the tears. What they were looking at was a young boy unconscious, bloody, bruises everywhere and torn cloths carrying a young girl bridle style as she too was unconscious as she only had a shirt covering her body. Hitomi softly touches the cheek of Naruto in a motherly like nature "Naruto-kun?" she says trying to get him to look at her.

'Must protect Hyugah-san' mumbled the unconscious black-blonde.

"NARUTO!?" screamed the now teary Hitomi. But no avail.

Not having any more of it she warps him up in a hug. Feeling the warm of a person Naruto's body stops walking. As the warmth of the person kept making him more relaxed, his body gave out as he fell in to the warm place that embraced him. Hokage rushed to her side as Hitomi grabbed her daughter while the Hokage took Naruto from her. The walk back was quite as everyone was tiered from looking for the two but one thing was for sure the figure watched it all from the shadow.

 _ **BACK IN KONOHA HOSPITAL…..**_

He couldn't sleep no more he started to stir in the bed he was laying in. waking up he noticed he's in a Hospital bed. Finally realizing they must have found him walking like a zombie, he was relieved that whoever it was did not harm him. ' _Wait what about the girl? What happen?'_ trying to figure out he over hears the nurse talking about how sweet the little Hyugah girl was. Noticing that was the girl he was concerned about he got up and headed to her door.

He opened it to see if anybody was in the hall, Thankfully not. Looking around he made his way down the hall luckily her door was only five doors down. Seeing this he knocks on the door. "Come in"

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked

"Oh! Hi, thank you for asking I'm doing good,' she replied looking at him with a smile.

"Great I'm glad, you were pretty strong back there, I thought I was done for." Naruto praised her.

"No you were the one that was brave." She returned.

"it was nothing so, what's your name?"

"Hinata, yours?"

"Naru but a lot of people call me Naruto from a book or something." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"how were you able to beat him?" she asked

"Honestly I don't remember all I saw was ….." he hesitated.

"saw what Naru-kun" she asked

(takes a breath) "saw him trying to rape you when you were unconscious." He finished sadly as he looked away.

Hinata was shocked, and raged how dare that Kumo nin try to rape her. Seeing how much it bothered Naruto she gets up from her bed. Walking over to him, Naruto see is a pair of small arms wrap around his stomch.

"Thank you"

Turning in the hug he sees that she is shorter then him " you shouldn't thank me I'm a murder" replies Naruto. "I killed him and didn't feel anything, the image of u getting raped played over and over in my head and I snapped. Idk why I hardly know you but I couldn't stand you getting hurt." Finished Naruto now looking at the ground.

"I don't care what you or any one calls you cause to me … your my hero Naru-kun." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Turning red as a blush came across his face. Hearing her yawn he looked down saw her nodding off almost falling in the hug. "Go to sleep Hinata-chan ill see you tomorrow." He said.

Walking to her bed she gets in. "Naru-kun" she says to get him to turn around earning her a 'hmm' come lay next to me giving him a puppy dog look.

"Sure" he said not wanting to make her feel bad.

Cuddling up they both stare at each other talking but with only there facial expressions. Deciding it was time to go to sleep they both nod of no knowing what the future hold for the both of them.

 **BOOOOM! DONE BABY CHAPTER 2. Next will be chapter 3 hope fully you all like it.**

 **IM PUT ANY PPL U WANT TO BE IN THE HAREM! No yaoi plzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I have decided to make the Harem, cause making yall vote would put pressure on yall when its my job to keep yall entertained. So I will be making it. It's going to be hard cause it will only consist of 5 girls don't know yet im not going past 5 cause lets be real nobody in life could handle 5 PMS's a month. If it were me Id lose my fucking mind. So there you have it, also im trying to write more than 4k words a chapter cause I like to read long chapters so I don't want to lose yall with my short ass chapters ya dig? So from now on I will try my best to write long chapters. Without further a due plz….enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 3: Getting Under My Snakeskin**

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH! TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN AND ILL FUCKING CUT YOUR EYES OUT" screamed a fifteen year old girl with pineapple purple hair wearing a fish net undershirt with a coffee jacket and a coffee skirt. As she stood over a man who thought he could test his luck.

"im so-so-so-sorry" begged the random man.

" ok bitch I'll let you off this time, next time, I'll feed your little sausage to my hungry snakes. " she grinned evilly.

Watching the man scurry out the Dango shop she smiles and turns to re-stuff her face full of dango. After eating her fill she pays the waiter and leaves about her business. Walking around the streets of Konoha she can't help but feel the glares from the village.

"the fuck you people staring at?" she announced.

Some people turned around right away, others just continued to glare.

"you know, I thought I was the only one that got them." said a stranger

She turns to see a boy about five years old and with blackish blond hair, staning about four feet tall. Not to mention for alittle guy he was a cutie. Remembering his comment made her fumble in her mind.

"What do you mean "I thought I was the only one?" she questioned

"well look." He said as he pointed the crowd of people giving them, or HIM the glare that would kill a man.

"yeah I don't really care." Replied the purpled hair girl.

Silence fell on as she finished her comment and there was only one thing that was festering in Naruto's mind (Don't really care Echoing in his mind) _'she don't care?''FUCK YOU MEAN!'_

"OI! Pinapple head what the hell is your problem!?" Blasted Naruto.

"You heard me gak!" she replied "I Don't give. A. shit. About . you." She smiled

Tick marks where now popping all over his head. _' I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her.'_ Thought Naruto over and over and over.

"you know what, SNAKE WHORE you can go eat a dick, im out." Said Naruto as he turned around heading back where he came from. He would have continued but a burst of KI was leaked and only towards him. Turning around he sees her gritting her teeth while holding a Kunai.

"you little shit you just crossed the LINE!" she screamed as she launched towards Naruto.

' _OH SHIT, IM OUT!'_ thought Naruto as he bolted down the street.

"don't think you can run from me! Im not a Chunin from nothing!" she screamed as she chased him.

"umm don't care SNAKE BITCH hahaha" laughed Naruto while still running.

Her blood was boiling at this point _'no one calls me a SNAKE WHORE or SNAKE BITCH and gets away with it'_ wanting to show him that she was no joke she pumped chakra into her legs to show her speed.

"IM COMING FOR YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" ragged a ragging Purple Hair women.

Seeing he knew there was no way to out run her he had to come up with a plan quick. Now Naruto and the strange girl were now running , jumping and sliding through the whole village. Seeing a far jump to the next building only one thing came to mind _'FUCK IT!'_

Seeing a point of no return he pumps chakra in his legs and with all his strength jumps. Knowing that you would have to be an experienced nin to make the jump he knew his chance were slim. But he was not about to let this girl kill him.

"Oh no you don't!" cried the snake girl as she jumped after him.

"Fuck!" cried Naruto as he hit the wall of the building missing the jump and crashing to the ground.

"Now your mine gaki." She said victoriously.

No one to give up Naruto gets up and heads for the West Gate.

 _ **OUT THE WEST GATE OF KONOHA IN THE FORST…..**_

"Damn gaki, how are you still running!" she yelled.

"im not telling you! You smell like snake shit!" he yelled back laughing at her misfortune.

"wait till I get my hands on you kid, ill make you eat snake shit!" she replied yelling still.

"Id rather not horse face!" he grinned.

Tick mark appeared on her head at the comment _'HORSE FACE?! YOUR GOING TO DIE KID, IM GOING TO LET MY SNAKES CRAWL IN YOUR ASS AND EAT YOU INSIDE OUT!"_ she thought ragging in pure anger.

' _SHIT!'_ thought Naruto as the girl jumped at him with a kick aimed for his head. Jumping away he knew it be stupid to fight this chick one on one. He only knew a hand full of fighting moves plus only two jutsu's he read out of a scroll from the librey. Which is where he was coming from when he ran into the bitch.

"Wide open!" she cried as she saw her opening as she jumped from the tree.

Getting kicked hard, he tumble till he flipped to regain himself. ' _shit that hurt, but I have to keep moving'_ he then saw a clearing he heads in that direction. ' _man does this girl ever know when to quit?shit..'_

"hey gaki maybe we can talk this though? Eh?" she said as trying to bargain with the boy as her chakra was running low.

"Hell No! you kicked me snake shit!" he cried back.

Trying not to let the boys comment get to her she took a deep breath. "hey gaki don't be hard headed you know you can't win" she said. In her mind she was ginning hopefully he would take the bait.

"NO! im not trusting you…snake cunt" he mumbled.

Now Naruto has done and said a lot of things in his life that he wishes he could take back and this was his main one. Hearing what he called her, her hair fell over her face no showing any kind of reaction.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU! RIP OFF YOUR NO NUT SACK AND FEED THEM TO MY SNAKES! She screamed with all her might. As panted hard she pumped all her chakra to her legs, she didn't care she was running out of chakra.

Seeing the clearing he sees cliff that leads to another cliff. Knowing he would die she slides to a stop at the edge.' _WHeew that was too close'_ he thought panting slightly, only to turn towards the ragging KI women.

"STOP DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he cried frantic.

"GAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIII!" **BOOM!**

She tackled him sending them both over the cliff, the purple haird ninja passed out for over use of chakra. Now falling to their deaths Naruto was trying to keep his cool looking for a way out.

' _think, anything, rope ,rocks ,water ,mud…MUD!'_ Grabbing the passed out nin he starts to go through the hand signs, _'god Kami I hope this works.'_

 **Doton:** **Doro Gaeshi (Earth Release: Mud Overturn)**

Naruto finished, then punched the wall of the clift, but to his surprise no avil. "are you kidding me not now please?!" cried Naruto.

Seeing the ground with spikes and water at the bottom approaching fast his heart rate increased.

"I have to make this or were both dead!"

Naruto went through the same hand seals but this time he saw how much chakra he was putting into it. Finally pushing a lot of chakra through him, he shouted again.

 **Doton:** **Doro Gaeshi (Earth Release: Mud Overturn)**

Punching the wall again this time the wall started forming into mud and covering them in a thick mud ball. The mud harden as they hit the spikes destroying them on impact.

The last thing Naruto remembers was hold the knocked out nin with his legs to perform the jutsu.

Stirring, he feels water hitting his face ' _oooooh my head what the hell_ ' looking around he sees him and the still passed out girl laying on the bank of a river.

"wow this is gay, bitch goes crazy on me when I share my feels, now she out, damn just my luck"

He sighed tiredly not knowing how long she was going to be out.

"welp, now to find a some wood its getting dark and your boy don't feel like freezing himself to death" he said to himself out loud.

Naruto was about to walk off when he almost forgot.

"Damn forgot to pull her out the water my bad" he walked over to the girl grabbing both her hands dragging her till she was fully out of the water.

"phew damn girl leave whatever you eat the fuck ALONE." He commented

Now back to business he leaves to bring fire wood. Stirring she begins to try to open her eyes. They felt heavy but she still managed. She felt _'Warm_?' shooting up out of the leaves she was covered in only for her to flinch and fall

"woah girl what you think you doin?" he said looking at her with a lazy expression.

"fuck my head …wha…what happen."she mumbled.

"well your dumbass decided we both should skydive to our death" he said sarcastically

"oh …yeah ..how are we alive?" she said embarrassed as she almost got them killed.

"I saved us with a Doton Jutsu I just happen to learn when I was coming back from the library." He spat out.

"wait..what?" she said shocked.

"yeah, when you decided to open yo mouth about not caring about my life, I should of lef ya ass in the water." He said pissed off.

"Uh why are you talking like that" she said puzzled.

"Look even though I got my fam we weren't always together. They were always gone on mission and the people that would watch me would try to kill me" he said "not like you give a fuck since you almost got us six feet under"

Blushing at that she chuckled nervously "yeah ..sorry about that."

She lowered her head thinking she was about to get her ass chewed blinder style.

"it's cool im sorry too for my lose mouth." Said Naruto

"I know I shouldv-…wait why are you saying sorry" she replied shocked that he would say sorry even though she knew she deserved it.

"cause im not cold hearted" he said as he poked the wood that was on fire around with his own stick.

"mmmm well arnt you the charmer." She said trying to move only to fall again.

" guess you can call me the snake charmer then" he said turning and grinning at her.

"OI! Just because I use snakes do not mean I am one…" she trailed off sadly.

"my bad, so whats your name ms…"

"its Anko"

"mines Naru but people like to call me Naruto cause of my god fathers book" he replied.

"Naru…mmm that's does sound sexy." she said staring at the stars.

"how old are you?' he asked

"why does it matter?" she questioned with a questionable look.

"just tell me it's not being rude I just want to know" he sighed.

"im fifteen Naru-gaki" she smirked

"call me gaki again and ill burn you inside out" he replied dangerously.

Sweat dropping at his statement _'gessh! Kid needs to learn how to relax'._

"So what do we do now if- wait you said I was in the water why don't I feel wet?" she asked. Finally looking down she noticed!

"AHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHS!" she screamed worriedly.

"Drying, what? did you want to catch a cold?" he replied not looking at her.

"oooooh or is it cause you wanted to feast your little eyes on my beautiful figure" she said seductively.

"no I didn't, though u do have a sexy figure" Naruto said a small smile forming on his lips.

"if you want you can come get a closer look, trust me I don't bite…much." She purred.

"love to but im only five so not much experience with the female side." He replied.

"ok but it's here if you wanna look." She winked at him. Ignoring her comment Naruto continues to poke at the fire.

"Soooooo, what you going to do now, hoe far are we from Konoha?" she asked

"I don't know I say a day or less maybe." He reiplied.

"oh well ill guess ill take this time to sleep then."she said as she tried to go to sleep.

It was calm, the wind was blowing nicely gentle breeze, the fire was keeping them warm. Naruto was never one to sleep, he would stay up to watch over Anko. Not taking it anymore he got off the log he was sitting on, pulled a chakra exercise out of his cargo pants and went to train.

 _ **(Ankos Dream)**_

 _Anko was running through a field of grass in no particular directionall she knew was that she was trying to get away from something, stopping she looking around to any sign of help._

" _there she is!" creid an angry mob man._

" _Please stay way I didn't do anything!"creid Anko_

" _Tell that to Your teacher TRAITOR!" screamed a man man in the mob._

 _All of a sudden Anko couldn't move she looked down only to see she was in quick sand. Funny thing is she wasn't sinking. Panicking she tries to break free, no avail, the mob closes in on her._

" _Now you will feel our wrath for being a traitor to our village SNAKE WHORE!" screamed a mob lady._

 _Anko screamed as the mob members began to beat her merciless. Crawling into a fuddle position she begins to cry and scream._

" _PlZ STOP IM BEGGING YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP"_

 _ **(Dream end)**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Anko as she woke up panting heavy with sweat dripping off her naked body.

Looking around she was glad she did not see the young Naru. She didn't want him to make fun of her or laugh at her nightmares. Trembling she wraps herself with her arms and lays back down while letting a few tears slip.

Naru saw the whole thing and he felt bad but was good at not showing it. He only went out training on water walking getting dressed he walked back to witness the whole scene. He felt compassion so he did what he felt was right.

"hey Anko.. "he said.

Anko noticing that he was there sat up quick with wide eyes. " did you see what happen." She asked scared.

"yes I did" Naru said walking to her.

"go ahead make fun of me, say what you want I don't care what you think of me." She said while letting a couple of tears slide.

"just lay down." Sighed Naru.

"Ooookay"she replied confused.

As soon as he got to her she was giving him a confused look. Sighing again he lay down right next to her. His arm was touching her arm. She blushed a shade of pink across her cheeks.

"you're not embarrassed about me being naked or the sweat?" she asked shyly.

"no I don't really care its just water." He replied looking at her.

Taking in his features she noticed that he was tall for a five year old he was 4 feet tall nice lean build to him. Looking at him it caught her eye his three whisker marks on each side of his face.

Letting curiosity get the better of her she takes her first finger to touch his whisker marks only for him to catch her finger.

"what are you doing?" he asked without opening his eye.

"please" she whispered in a low voice.

Naru cracked open one eye half way and saw what he thought was amazing though he looked at her with a lazy expression. The look on her face made him wanna just hug the shit out of her. The beautiful cream face with a hint of pink, nice long purple hair since the water made it fall. Nice pink juicy lips ' _what the fuck, well they are juicy I wonder what flavor?'_

Closing his eye he guides her hand to his whiskers. She could feel how tensed he was but Naru son relaxed at her touch. She continued to rub his whiskers, but what surprised her was him cuddling close to her.

"Somebody wants to "cuddle." She giggled but only heard his breathing.

"aww hes asleep" she said cuddling closer to him as well.

"aww she wants to "cuddle." He said with a small smile while his face was in her D Cup boobs.

Grinning she comments "hope my boobs aren't in the way."

"no there fine." He said snuggling in more into them.

Chuckling she warps both arms around him in return Naru does the same as they both drifted off to sleep.

 _ **NEXT DAY…..**_

It was a suuny day the sun was shining bright which was what woke up Anko. Mumbling how shes hates waking up, Yawing she leans up stretching looking over she doesn't see Naru.

"where did he go?" she asked herself.

Then it clicked _'IF that gaki did that only to fill up on me I will cut his fucking balls off!'_ she screamed mentally, only her face was showing anger.

"What are you so mad about?" a voiced asked.

Turning she sees him crouching on the river in his boxers with his kinda long hair covering his face. Then he takes his hand and slicks it back revealing his face. Looking at the boy in front of her she bluched while grinning at him.

Walking over to where her cloths were she grabbed her panties and bra putt them on and walked to Naru who was looking at the motion her body moving in all the right places. Seeing him eye her she decided to give him a little treat.

Still crouch on the river she walks up to him flaunting her body making sure he gets a full view. Getting to the front of him on the water she turns around giving him her backside. At this Naru was still watching not moving a muscle.

Anko begins to do all her stretches showing Naru all her glory. Naru gave a small smile before giving a serious look. Looking off in a direction he feels something, then give his small smile turning back to Anko.

"Anko do you feel that." He whispered not taking his eye off her.

"no why what is it?" she said seductively knowing something was bothering him.

"someone is spying on us and since they haven't attacked they must mean they're not here to do us harm but let me test that theory." He said. Doing the hand seals quickly, taking a huge deep breath.

 **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

The fire shot across the field at a certain location. Anko was shocked that a five year old just did a C rank jutsu and was not even winded. The fire burned a certain direction, as on cue a wall of water that stopped the fire and put it out.

"see what I mean." He said pointing to the direction of the water.

"yeah I see lets go check it out." She replied running and getting dressed while Naru did the same.

"ready?"

"yep! Lets go Naru-kun!" she grinned pumping her fist in the air.

Nodding they took off in the direction of the smoke. Getting there they see nothing . looking around they try to find something. Then it jumped out at them a tall male very broad long white hair with the kanji for 'oil' on his back.

Reacting quickly Naru jumps into action, throwing kicks and punches who were easily blocked. Anko seeing this quickly does hand seals.

 **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**

Launching the huge fireball at the man who just grinned. The tall man jumped out of the way, doing hand seals of his own.

 **Water style: Waterfall Jutsu**

Water sprayed from the nearby river ground blocking the fireball. While he was stopping the firball Naru shot around the defense to engage him Taijutsu, seeing he was losing he jumped back in time for another fireball. The white haired man was very impressed at their team work.

Seeing this Anko jumped in to hand to hand combat him. Naru when through hand seals of his own.

 **Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**

Taking a deep breath he shot the fire at a rapid pace towards Anko and the White haired man. Grinning Anko doesn't move keeps him engaged in Taijutsu. Seeing it was about to hit them she jumps at the last second engulfing the tall man.

"did we get him?!" she asked happily

"no hes hiding" replied Naruto.

They both turned when they heard clapping from the tall white haired man walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"that was good team work you too very good." Praised the man

"who are you?" asked Naru.

The man was about to reply when Anko beat him to it.

"Jiraiya-sama!" cried Anko

"OI OI I see the snake beauty does know me." He gave her his perverted grin.

"he's one of the Legendary Tree hes the Toad Sannin." She schooled him.

"oh don't care.." this cause the two to sweat drop at Naru's comment as he began to walk off.

"whoa whoa whoa! kid where's the fire?" he asked stopping Naru from walking away.

"since it's just you I don't care im going back to Konoha hopefully my Kaa-chan is back, tiered of getting beat by villagers." He stopped when he noticed the looks he was receiving. "what?"

"im sorry Naru-kun I know it must be hard, im mean I was beat too but not every day. When I became a ninja they left me alone." Finished Anko.

"Don't trip im cool" replied Naru.

"I hate to break this little whatever it is but I came here for both of you. Well mainly just you Naruto."

"its Naru old man"

"um no its not its Naruto" said a confused Jiraiya.

"no old man its Naru, Naruto is what ppl call me cause of some book that was written." He said annoyed.

"yeah um I wrote that book and many others he he.." he giggled perversely.

"what other books I would-" asked Naru with a lazy expression but was interrupted by Anko.

"NO! you will not-" she did not finish when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to Naru she froze and went wide eye at the look he was giving her.

"Anko do not interrupt me when im talking… please." He said in a low calm to dangerous voice. Jiraiya sweat dropped at the scene, while Anko nodded fiercely.

Patting her on the shoulder he turned to Jiraiya. "what other books?"

"MY Icha Icha paradises series books they are the best-selling novels in the five countries!" he exclaimed.

"So basically there porno books that you write am I right?" asked Naru with a questionable look on his face.

"YES! You are correct Emo! There are my pride and joy these books have been with me through thick and thin!" Jiraiya was beaming with joy.

"Um yeah they still suck though only perverts get that nasty trash." Commented an annoyed Anko.

"from someone who just flaunted there body to me, you one to talk Anok-san" Naru was now looking at her with a judging look.

"HA!" shot Jiraya

"and your worse, you act worse than a little kid those my age." Said Naru who was now getting bored of the Sannin. Both were frowning at being talked down by a five year old.

"Now what business do you have with me that you would both us while I was enjoying the show." He flashed a small smile at Anko.

"well the village isn't looking for you cause they could care less, but! I talked to Sarutobi-sensei and he said he would like me to train you." He gave a thumbs up to the five year old whos was now looking at him questionable.

"Are you high? Why would you want to train me?"

"The Hokage is losing a diplomatic situation right now that may lead to another Great Shinobi War since I know your parents, im sure they will be back to the village in a year grated they just left ." He said with seriousness.

"wow old man is losing his mind heh I guess talking only does go so far." Chuckled Anko.

"fine but what about Anko she may be a sadist but I find it, what's the word for it ….."sexy." he winked at the purple hair ninja.

"mmmm Naru-kun you keep talking like that I might just rape you.." she hugged him from behind letting her snake tongue lick his neck .

Anko stop to scowl while her and Naru were looking at Jiraiya scribbling like a maniac on his note pad.

"ok so what is the Old man's plan then?" asked Naru

"he wants you to create a group on highly skilled ninja in seven years' time." grinned the Toad Sage.

"really, you had my attention, now you have my….curiosity." he gave a small smile.

"well if you want to know more I'll be leaving tomorrow, remember the Hokage has sent a msg to Kakashi and Tsunade, they already know. Well got to go kid be at the gate at eight o'clock in the morning." He said walking off.

"Umm how do we get back?" asked Anko.

"I'm sure the brat knows where to go since he's been here many times." Grinned the White hair man.

'POOF'

"Hmmm a shadow clone so he really was messing with us, I guess training with him will be challenging." Naru started to walk off, Anko was there in her own little mood now angry that the five year old didn't tell her that he has been where there at before, she thought this whole time they were lost.

After following Naru for some time the main gate came into view, seeing this she decided to strick with the question.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew the way back?" scolded Anko.

"You never asked, as far as I was concerned we were never lost." He replied

"oh hehe my bad" nervously laugh Anko.

They continued in silence for the rest of the way to Konoha one lost in her thoughts the other…just enjoying the walk , the wind, the sun shining down on them. Giving a small smile ' _I guess this is what they mean by life'_ thought Naruto.

Finally reaching the Gate the sun was already set and the Moon was set to shine over the night. They walked past the gate guard as they _'knew'_ who they where they were hopping they would stay lost.

They continued walking till Anko started walking in a different direction.

"Where you going?" asked Naru with his back facing her.

"Home…." She whispered looking at the ground.

"ok later." He started to walk off.

"Hey ummm….Naru-kun?" said kid stops to turn to look at her.

"I ah well iah….(sigh) never-" she wat cut off.

"Yeah I know lead the way Anko-san." He said softly

"Arigato."

"don't mention it." He gave a small nod.

"this way." She says as Naru follows her.

They walked in a peaceful quietness she was smiling like a little girl while Naru was gazing at the night sky.

"Something on your mind Naru-kun?" she asked.

"Many things are on my mind Anko-san." He finished

"Please just Anko im not one for honorifics." She shrugged. Which caused him to nod.

"So what's on your mind and be specific?" asked Anko.

"Death, life…power anger, love, and understanding." He said gazing at some of the stars.

"well were almost to my apartment so we can talk there sexy." She smiled deviously.

' _I have a bad feeling about this'_

 _ **ANKO'S APARTMENT…**_

Her apartment was nothing fancy or not rundown either it was just the right size in all for a single female. She had carpet as the floor two couches and a love seat. One couch was against the main wall when you walked in, the other was right in front of you if you opened the front door, which is why they use the balcony to get in.

Seeing her place he gave a nod of approval, he liked it. He really did but it was hard for him to show emotions. Anko saw him spaced out looking at nothing in particular, feeling bad for him she called him.

"Naru-kun you ok? You spaced out there for like five minutes?" Anko was worried now cause out side the village he was a normal guy but inside he was distant and weird acting.

"no not really, every time I freeze like that is cause I'm reliving a painful memory from my past." He looked bothered by the way he said it.

Seeing this Anko walks over to him and gives him a comforting hug letting him know hes not alone.

"im sorry I know you must have had it rough for the past years even at a very young age I know it must suck." She said softly.

Not seeing a reaction from him she did the only thing he did when they were by the river. Taking his hand she guides him to her room while he was still feeling hopeless. She sits him down on the bed, then pushes him down making him lay down.

Picking up his feet then putting them on the bed she covers him up. Then she starts to strip in front of him. That got him out of his depression, noticing the beautiful young busty girl that was in front of him. Now fully naked Anko climbs in the bed with him covering them both. She snuggles up to him making him turn his head towards her giving a small smile.

"your something else Anko."

"I know Naru-kun don't worry I won't let you fall into that hopelessness." She whispered as she rand her hand through his black-blondish hair.

Before the sleep consumed him he was still fighting sleep but the warmth of her body and the way she was rubbing his hair was making him lose. Before he slipped into sleep she said something that melted her heart . "thank you Anko-chan."

"anytime my Naru-kun"

Was all that was said as both tiered nin said before drifting off to sleep hoping for another day with out rain. How wrong they were.


End file.
